The Liberation of Tamriel: The New Assassin Order
by Desanion
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Alduin, Tamriel is on the verge of war. As the Aldmeri Dominion seeks to conquer the continent and bend the will of those around its borders, the Empire struggles to prepare for the worst. Meanwhile, a strange visitor is thrown into the icy lands of Skyrim. Post-DLCs, the Dovahkiin is an Argonian Battle-Mage. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**A/N: Hello everyone! While this is not my first try at a fanfic or crossover, this is certainly the first one that I have posted on this site or that anyone other than me has thoroughly read. I have been an avid fanfic reader for a long time though, so I hope this has helped me fine-tune my writing skills. So, without further ado, here's what I've been working on. ^.^**

**I'd like to thank B-Dunn from devianart for allowing me to use his drawing of Shao Jun as a cover image for my story. If you have the time, please check his drawings out, he's awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls saga is owned by Bethesda Softworks, while the Assassin's Creed series is owned by Ubisoft. I do not own nor claim to own any of these.**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Arrival**

The Forbidden City was a much less defended point of interest during the year 1531. The Emperor, Jiajing, had decided to live in isolation from the world, instead of naming the city within a city as his home. Its importance, however, was still great, as armed guards still continued their patrols along the quiet streets. The men were clearly either weary or bored; their shift was the late night shift, midnight had long since passed and, like always, no one dared to assault the great city.

If they were more alert and if they were to look at the rooftops of the many buildings that were close to the city's wall, they would have noticed the two figures that stood there. They would have also noticed that the building was close to The West Glorious Gate, the entrance that led to the city's barracks and stables. But, since very few men tend to look upwards even when not affected by fatigue, the figures were so far unnoticed.

"Are you certain of this?" one of the figures, a Chinese man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, asked. He was dressed in black robes and leather armor that did not impede movement, while a hood covered his head.

"The Apple must be taken to a more secure location. If Jiajing would come to understand its true power and purpose, our people would be in grave danger." the other figure replied determinedly, this one a woman of similar age and origins, dressed in robes similar to the ones she wore a few years ago during her trip to Italy. On her back rested a jian, a sword that hinted towards its master's flexibility during battle, as well as a bow and a quiver of arrows.

The man seemed to wish to protest her answer, but decided against it and simply nodded. "Very well, Jun. I wish you good luck, then."

"Thank you, for I shall need it greatly. Now listen carefully, Zian. If I am unsuccessful in the retrieval, you are to lead our order here as the new Mentor. Only you have their respect as much as I. And take this as well. These are the schematics of the weapon I have designed." The woman then produced a small scroll from one of her pouches, before handing it to her fellow Assassin. "I hope that it shall serve our people well." After taking the scroll, the man embraced his Mentor and then took his leave, jumping from building to building towards their hideout.

Shao Jun was not afraid of death. She had served the Order as best she could and always acted according to what an old Italian friend had said to her, which led to the resurrection of a stronger order of Chinese Assassins. She was, however, terrified of the object that she was about to risk her life for. If what she had heard was true, the Apple of Eden that was located somewhere within the city held the power to bend the will of those around the user, or destroy them entirely. Thus, the Apple had to be taken away from the Emperor and hidden somewhere where no one would look for it.

Noticing the arrival of a wagon meant to carry hay into the city's barracks, Jun prepared to jump. Her impact with the haystack was perfectly timed with a bump in the road she had noticed earlier during the day, making her unnoticed by the man who led the wagon's horse.

The Assassin waited patiently inside the stack as the man made his way towards the West Gate. Thankfully, he was known by the guards and they did not bother to check the stack, which meant that soon enough Jun had made her way inside the Forbidden City's stables. After waiting for the man to exit the stables, the Assassin stealthily jumped out of the cart and inspected her surroundings. As one of the doors that led outside was unlocked, Jun peered through the opening and pondered on her next course of action.

"_I need to make my way towards the wall that separates the Inner Court from the Outer Court. If I can climb it, I'll be able to reach the Palace of Heavenly Purity._" Gathering her thoughts, the woman slowly opened the door before making her way through the streets, keeping a watchful eye on anything that might alert her to the location of the guards.

A few minutes later, Jun was soon close to one of the many gates that connected the Inner Court to the Outer Court. There were two guards that were stationed there, guards that she needed to pass through if she were to get the chance to climb on the wall. Extending her hands as if she were about to let out the Hidden Blades for which the Order was well-known for, two ropes with steel tips descended from her bracers. Catching the two ropes before they hit the ground, the Assassin then turned around the corner from where she was hiding before sprinting towards the two guards. The guards had noticed her and had enough time to ready their stances in order to intercept, but Jun surprised them by unleashing the two ropes towards them while still being a few feet away from them. The strikes were aimed at their throats and punctured through before the mechanisms within the bracers pulled the now-silenced guards' faces directly into the Assassin's fists.

Once the rope darts were pulled back into her bracers, Jun did not waste her time with hiding the guards, as she planned on completing her mission quickly. After climbing the wall, she ran towards the Palace's surrounding towers. While guarded, the men were few and far between, which allowed her to pass through into the Palace's garden unnoticed. Still close to the inner side of the wall, Jun now considered her best approach for entering the palace. Running straight towards the palace was suicide, as she would have been noticed right away. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, the world around her became darker, while the guards were covered in an aura of red. Checking her surroundings, Jun discovered an item that glowed in golden, which revealed itself to be a trapdoor hidden next to one of the towers. Descending into the newfound entrance, the Assassin was now in a corridor that led to the chambers underneath the Palace.

After navigating several more chambers and hallways, Jun found herself in a large, circular chamber. Relieved to see that no one else seemed to be there, she then walked towards the center of the room, where a small pedestal, on which her target stood, was located. Not wasting any time, Jun grabbed the Apple with the intention of taking it and then finding a way out of the palace. As soon as she touched it, however, rays of light illuminated the chamber, while unseen forces held her in place. Before she could conceive what was happening to her, a doorway of light seemed to open underneath her and the hand that was on the Apple forced itself away. With no support to hang on and still in shock from what had happened, Jun felt herself fall through.

The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was falling on something soft and cold.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, first chapter is up! This is more of an intro sequence for the Assassin's Creed part of the crossover, while the next chapter will be about her meeting up with the Dragonborn. I hope that are interested in my story and I eagerly await constructive criticism. ^.^**

**When I saw Assassin's Creed Embers, I initially thought that Shao Jun was the next Assassin to enter the spotlight, but apparently they decided, instead, to use Connor in Assassin's Creed 3. Regardless, I thought she was a great character and her being mentioned as the inventor of the rope dart gave me a lot of ideas as to how she would have used them in combat as a main weapon. These ideas, combined with my love for the Elder Scrolls series, gave birth to this story, which I hope is the first of many.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you guys next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Skyrim

**A/N: Seeing as I have a bit of free time, I decided to get the second chapter up really fast. Now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter II: Welcome to Skyrim**

The first thing that Jun noticed when she regained her senses was that the hard and lukewarm surface she was currently on was quite different from what she felt before. Her Assassin training kicked in at once, making it so that very few people would have been able to realize that she was now awake. Mentally checking if the weight of all of her belongings was still bearing on her body, she was surprised to notice that everything was indeed there, which suggested that the person who found her and brought her to her current location was either extremely foolish, or genuinely meant no harm. Taking into account that her hands and feet weren't tied up, she began considering the latter rather than the former.

Opening her eyes slowly, she began focusing on her surroundings. She was most likely in a cave, judging by the rocky ceiling above her. The distant howl of the wind also suggested that she was currently inside a mountain, though by what means she could have travelled as far as to reach the nearest mountain in mere moments still eluded her understanding. She was currently next to a man-made fire, which explained why she did not freeze to death after losing consciousness, while the tell-tale smell of cooked meat could be felt; making it clear that she was not alone.

Getting up slowly, the young woman noticed that the man who had undoubtedly found her had most of his features obscured by a hood not unlike the one she currently had on her head, except for a pair of horn-like appendages that either protruded from within or were part of the hood. He was wearing an armor that seemed to be a combination of metal, bone and scales, the latter two appearing to be well-treated to serve as functional parts of the armor. A peculiar symbol was etched on the chest-piece, one which resembled the Western Dragons that she had heard of during her journey to Italy. The man also wore a cloak that covered his shoulders with fur, most likely in order to provide more shelter against the cold. All in all, the armor showed that the man had a good physique, considering its shape and size.

The man was currently working on a pelt that may have belonged to a wolf or another medium sized animal, while stealing a glance or two towards the fire that continued to prepare his meal (and maybe hers as well?), apparently undisturbed by her movement. Just as she decided that she should speak first, the man spoke in a series of hoarse sounds that did not resemble anything that she had ever heard before. Was the man a foreigner? Jun began to fear that she had underestimated the true distance that the Apple had made her travel.

When she asked in her native tongue if he could understand her, the man seemed to pause, before raising his hand so that his palm was facing her. The look of confusion on Jun's face turned into one of disbelief as a white orb of light formed in his hand, before gently gliding towards her. Simply stunned by what she believed to be impossible, the Assassin watched as the small sphere made its way towards her chest and apparently dissolved into her body, a slight warmth spreading from the place where it made contact to all directions.

"What… what is the meaning of this?" she asked while still trying to understand what had happened. A chuckle could be heard from the man as he spoke in what appeared to be perfect Chinese, despite the hoarse tone that his voice seemed to have kept.

"I take it you are unfamiliar with magic? You must be truly far away from home." He then put away the piece of cloth he was working at, before dedicating his full attention to the woman on the other side of the fireplace. "With you falling from the skies right in front of me, though, that much was obvious." He then inspected the meat that was impaled by a wooden stick. As the man judged that what was most likely a healthy piece of venison still needed some more cooking, Jun could have sworn that she saw a pair of golden eyes staring underneath his hood. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when the man spoke once more. "So, who are you, then, if you don't mind me asking?"

The Assassin looked at the man mindfully before speaking, a tinge of tenseness still present within her words. "My name is Shao Jun." She considered her next words carefully, as she did not know what the man's intentions truly were. "Where am I?" She would settle with that for now, as a small part of her still held on to the belief that she was not as far from home as she feared.

His answer did nothing to soothe her unease. "We're currently in the Uttering Hills Cave, in Eastmarch." Seeing her confused look, the man added. "Eastmarch, which is part of Skyrim. You know, the Imperial province that lies in the north of Tamriel?" When Jun still remained silent, the man sighed. "This might be a problem."

The woman simply nodded as she gathered her thoughts. Here she was, isolated somewhere very far away from the world she knew, from the people she cared, from the city she had once called home. The people here seemed to be completely different and capable of feats that were usually deemed by her people as trickery at best, feats which the man simply dismissed as something that was completely normal.

And then, from her train of thoughts, she had realized that she hadn't asked the man his name yet. She felt embarrassed at the notion, since the man did save her, after all. "I apologize for not asking before, but I have been taken by surprise. Thank you for bringing me to shelter. May I ask your name?"

The man's answer carried some measure of mirth as he had undoubtedly noticed that her cheeks were more red than usual. "Don't mention it, friend. My name is Utaha Pedeseer, but most people from around here know me as the Dovahkiin, meaning Dragonborn." Seeing her confused look, Utaha chuckled. "A story for another time. For now, our meal seems to be cooked well enough to be called as such. By all means, take as much as you feel like eating." As he spoke, the man rose up in order to hand her his knife.

She was ready to thank the man once she placed her hand on the hilt, but froze as she noticed his face. Utaha was most definitely not human. His features reminded her of the lizards she had seen crawling around the gardens when she was young, especially his elongated snout and scale-covered skin. Both his skin and scales were black in coloration, the latter a darker shade than the former, while the yellow eyes she had glimpsed earlier held slit pupils in the center. Utaha seemed to frown slightly at her surprise, before leaving the knife in her hands and sitting once more.

"I assume you've never seen an Argonian before, either." The Dragonborn then pulled down his hood to reveal that the horns were indeed part of his body, while the back of his head was covered in what seemed to be black feathers, most likely an analogue of human hair. "I had assumed that your home had some of my kind around there as well and I thought you noticed my particular… attributes… sooner."

Jun looked at the man for a bit, before smiling for a bit. "No, it's alright. It is my fault to have acted as such. After all, you have saved my life, regardless of your appearance." Besides, it would have been against her principles as an Assassin to judge him by his peculiar nature. Thus, with the mood lifted, the two began their feast.

* * *

"You are an excellent cook. I haven't eaten such a delicious meal in quite some time." Jun said serenely.

"Oh, I am afraid you give me too much credit. The secret simply lies in using what nature offers you to its full potential. Not a lot of people know how good spices are to make the meat have better taste." Utaha replied, obviously appreciating her opinion. Taking a piece of cloth to clean his knife, before putting it in its holster on his belt, the man offered a hand for Jun to get up with. "While we both have many questions, I believe you would prefer that we talk in a more welcoming place than a cave. I know of a city in which we can stay. There are people there whom I trust, people whose knowledge might prove to be helpful for you." The Assassin nodded as she accepted his aid and watched as he put out the fire. He then took an ornate staff in his left hand, one that held a spherical object at the top that was similar to an Apple of Eden, were it not for the emerald coloration and the different markings that were inscribed on its surface. She decided that she would follow his advice and ask about it later, when they were someplace safer than a cave.

Pulling his hood up, the Argonian took the piece of cloth that he was working on when she woke up before offering it to her. "Consider it a welcoming gift. It should provide better protection against the cold compared to what you're currently wearing." Jun bowed at the man's gesture of kindness, before putting it on and using its straps to secure it. After making sure that the piece of cloth was a perfect fit, the Dragonborn then led the way towards the cave's exit, where a clear morning sky and the remains of a camp could be seen. As the newcomer looked at the snowy mountain range in awe, Utaha chuckled at her expression and spoke. "Welcome to Skyrim. I hope you'll come to like it here as much as I do."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I can already see this fanfic is slowly gaining attention, for which I am quite glad. If you have anything you would like to add or any critique you'd like to make, please feel free to leave a review and I'll be sure to answer it as best I can without revealing anything important regarding the story.**

**Utaha's armor is based on the Dragon Knight Mod for Skyrim by Hothtrooper44, a really neat piece of armor that combines the Ebony armor with the Dragonbone one, giving it a very interesting shape. You should also check out his other mods on Skyrim Nexus, his work is amazing.**

**Thank you for reading. Till next time! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Whiterun

**A/N: Wow, it seems like people like reading this story. Needless to say, I'm quite glad ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter III: Whiterun**

It had been two long hours since they left the cave, during which the two had traveled to what Jun thought was the east, before circling back to the west, walking along a river that flowed next to a large mountain which Utaha called High Hrothgar. According to him, the mountain was home to a group of monks that used the solitude the mountain gave in order to meditate and practice "The Way of the Voice". When Jun had asked him to clarify, the Argonian said that there was only one being who could properly explain it, one she would come to meet soon enough.

After some thought, the Assassin concluded that Skyrim was a special place. There was a certain sense of beauty and awe hidden within the harsh, snowy environment. She had said so to her companion, to which he had nodded. "I believe that this place makes you notice just how powerful life truly is. To see the smallest of flowers brave the winds that would have plucked most other plants from their roots… It always brings me a sense of hope that even against impossible odds, life always prevails." With those words in mind, Jun couldn't help but ponder what was it that the Dragonborn needed reassurance for.

They soon reached a small hill after reaching what looked like a small stone overpass. Utaha was already at the top, looking ahead and waiting. As the Assassin joined him, she was surprised to see the walls of an imposing city that rested on a small cliff in the middle of a vast flatland. A few mills and houses were close to the city, yet outside of it, while the river that flowed next to their road continued westward, past the city's walls.

"Beautiful, isn't it? That is the city of Whiterun, a place that is very close to my heart. I was supposed to meet some close friends of mine later this evening. Luckily, they are also the ones who can most likely explain how you have managed to arrive here." After asking Jun if she would have wanted a break, to which the Assassin replied that such a thing would not be necessary, the two went on towards Whiterun. As they did so, the woman couldn't help but notice that, not only was Utaha known by the people there, he was also greeted warmly and called a 'Thane'.

Noticing her surprised look, the Argonian decided to explain. "A Thane is a person who is honored by a certain city to act as a guardian of the people. At least, that is my duty. Not long after I first arrived here I became a Thane for this city. Nowadays, however, it is mostly an honorary title for me, as I seldom do arrive around here." Jun was not very satisfied by the answer, as it posed even more questions, but they had arrived at the city's gate before she could ask them out loud.

As they approached the large wooden gates, one of the Whiterun guards, who were garbed in a peculiar yellow-dyed armor, came closer in order to see if they were a threat. In return, Utaha let down his cloak, smiled and saluted by placing his right fist on his chest and bowing slightly at the man. The guard, who had immediately recognized him, responded in the same manner before speaking. "Well met, Dovahkiin. Staying safe, I hope!" Noticing the woman who was next to him, he spoke once more. "Any friend of Utaha is a friend of Whiterun. Enjoy your stay with us, miss." Jun bowed gracefully in response before the man opened the gate along with his colleague.

* * *

The city seemed to be a very peaceful place, as not many people were outside, except for what seemed to be the market, which could be seen far ahead. They made their way towards a house to the right, where her Argonian friend procured a key. "This is the spare key to my house over here, called Breezehome. I will not be able to stay with you for a few hours, as I have some important things to complete. Here are some Septims, our currency here. You can explore if you wish, or buy some food from the market, or you could even go to bed if you still feel tired. Just try to stay out of trouble and everything will be fine."

Jun's lips formed a slight smirk before issuing her reply. "You've barely known me for a few short hours, yet you give me the keys to your own home. How do you know I won't cause a little mischief?" Utaha let out a chuckle at her words, before shaking his head. "I don't. But you don't have many ways to escape from here if you do cause some." He then patted her on the shoulder before making his way towards the stairs that connected the market with the large building that Jun had assumed was the city's palace.

After looking at the key that rested in her hand, the Assassin then decided that she would simply walk around the town and observe its people. If she were to stand in one place or try to sleep, she would undoubtedly enter into a slight state of depression whilst trying and most likely failing to comprehend what had happened to her. She smiled as she saw a few kids, who resembled the people she had seen in Europe, laughing and running around the guards, who, despite the neutral look provided by their helmets, were clearly glad to see them run around. As she made her way towards the market, the small group noticed her and looked at her in awe, most likely due to her exotic choice of wear. They quickly returned to their previous endeavors, though, so Jun shifted her attention towards the food the people at the market were selling. She could hear them state their prices and products, but she wasn't too interested; After all, they had just eaten before arriving and she didn't want to waste Utaha's money from the very beginning.

Instead, the woman simply walked past the stands and up the stairs that Utaha had previously used. They led to a small garden in which a large, blooming tree stood. Outside the garden, next to a road which led to the large building, an inspiring statue of an imposing man could be seen, in front of which what seemed to be a priest preached about some sort of calamity that had been sent upon them. Resisting the urge to scoff at yet another lunatic who used the people's beliefs in order to spread fear, the Assassin decided to head to the other direction, where she could see a few wounded men being carried into a building. Intrigued by this situation, Jun approached them.

One of the guards who were carrying their brethren noticed her approaching and spoke. "Hello, miss. Could you help us carry them into the Temple? They require immediate attention." Nodding at the man's words, she used herself as a support for one of the wounded, a man who had his leg crushed, in order to carry him inside, where an intriguing view awaited. The interior was one large room, with a cross-like pattern on the ground. Stone beds were used for the wounded, though sheets of cloth were used in order to keep them warm and comfortable. Three of these were already occupied by the injured that were tended to by a woman that was undoubtedly in charge of the temple.

Seeing the priestess use spheres of golden light upon the wounds was the second time Jun ever saw real magic. She was mystified by how something like this could even exist, especially when she saw that the light actually had a noticeable effect on the man she was treating. The bones seemed to snap back into place, while the man's flesh seem to knit itself back into what it should have been. After the priestess was done, it was obvious that she was very fatigued.

Jun helped the priestess keep herself on her own feet when it was obvious that she was about to fall and the Assassin carefully carried her to another bed in order for her to rest. Meanwhile, the guards stood by their brethren and nodded towards her. The one that spoke to her earlier came closer. "Thank you for your help, miss. Our men were ambushed by a few bandits on their way back home. The priestess did not know if they would survive, but she used most of her magic on the more serious cases, so they should all have a decent chance."

She nodded at his words with a smile. After making sure that the men did not require more help, the Assassin then made her way out of the Temple, her eyes wandering everywhere in search for other things to do.

* * *

"I see. Another dead end in our search, I take it." Jarl Balgruuf spoke from his throne as he pondered on what his good friend had said. They had been searching the underground caves left behind by the Dwemers for half a year now, yet nothing was revealed that would aid them in their struggle to defend the Empire from the Dominion.

Utaha grimly nodded. "I am fairly certain that any remnants of Aetherium are long gone. The only piece of Aetherium left in Skyrim, if not Tamriel, is the Crest that I have handed to the Graybeards for safe-keeping. As for any other piece of equipment, there's only so much that can be salvaged, and the Animunculus are uncontrollable at best. "

Whiterun's leader sighed before taking a sip from his flask and grasping the bridge of his nose. "It's getting worse out there, Utaha. If what Tullius has said is true, the Thalmor are amassing great armies. It will only take a matter of time before their forces will begin a new assault on Cyrodiil. We need to find some way of taking the upper hand, or else all of Tamriel will soon fall."

Utaha nodded before speaking once more. "Is everyone here for tonight's meeting?" The Dragonborn had resolved to bring his greatest allies in Whiterun every month in order to discuss the current events. Ever since Alduin's Defeat, most had agreed that he was responsible for reuniting Skyrim. Thus, when he had expressed his concern regarding the safety of the Empire, and, by extension, that of Skyrim, his allies had recognized that the Thalmor were a threat and began taking action before it was too late.

"Yes. We will all meet at Jorrvaskr at midnight. General Tullius will be there, as will the Dawnguard and Serana." Utaha nodded. "Thank you. We will have a guest at our new meeting; A woman who just appeared out of nowhere right in front of my eyes."

Balgruuf the Greater snorted at his words. "If I would've heard it from anyone else, I would've called them fools. I take it you do not think it's merely a coincidence that she appeared right now, then?"

Utaha chuckled at his remark. "If being the Dragonborn taught me anything, it's that there's no such thing as a coincidence. Well then, it is time for me to go home and get some rest." He then walked towards Balgruuf, who stood up and grasped his friends forearm as a salute. "Very well, my friend. I shall see you tonight, then." After speaking, the Dragonborn then took his leave and made his way outside.

After descending the stairs of Dragonsreach, the Argonian entered the plaza of the Gildergreen. He passed the tree and the statue of Talos, smiling slightly at the location that seemed to be frozen in time, away from all the worries and hardships. One petal drifted towards him as he walked, gracefully landing into his gloved hand as if to show Kynareth's support in his wish to see the freedom of Men stand. Smiling at the display, the man placed the petal into one of his pouches before walking towards his home.

What he didn't expect to see once he was close to Breezehome, however, was one of his closest friends pinning Jun to the wall with a dagger close to her throat.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, first cliffhanger ever xD Writing so much for this chapter wasn't really what I had expected, but I don't think that's really a problem, now is it?**

**Thank you for taking an interest in this story and, as always, feel free to give me constructive criticism. It'll only make this story better :) Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Serana

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting earlier, but I had to take a mock-exam for Med-School. Also, Dark Souls 2 has taken up quite a bit of my free time… .**

**PageOfMind: First of all, thank you for posting the first review I have ever received for a story. *hands cookie* And no worries, I don't plan on stopping too soon :)**

**Well then, let us continue with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Serana**

_A few moments earlier…_

The guards stood at attention and saluted as a group of men and women dressed in the armor that marked them as members of the Dawnguard passed through the main gate. Leading these men was a woman, dressed in regular clothes, with leather gauntlets. A hood covered her face, while a thin cloak covered her back. The woman smiled at the guards before entering Whiterun, searching for her dear companion and friend. The guards nodded in return, acknowledging her as one of the few people that were truly close to the Dragonborn.

"Ma'am, there are several more things Isran asked of us to do before we can attend the meeting." one of the men spoke, his name being Agmaer, a rather young-looking Nord. Serana simply nodded at those words before walking towards the market, leaving the Dawnguard members to their own devices.

To be frank, she was actually glad that she was left to her own thoughts. It had been some time since she had last seen Utaha and she had started to miss him. If it weren't for him, she would've still been trapped in that coffin, a sacrifice her mother forced her to make in order to stop her father from using her for his twisted prophecy. As a Daughter of Coldharbor, it was said that she would be able to envelop the entire world in darkness and give way to an era in which vampires were kings over all of Nirn.

Her suffering, however, had ended, as the threat was now over and her father was defeated, slain by Utaha, to whom she would be ever grateful to. In fact, it was part of the reason why she rushed towards Whiterun as soon as she could. If the rumors were true, then Utaha's life was in grave danger.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Serana stormed through the entrance of Fort Dawnguard, not even bothering to shield herself from the rays of light that shone above the circular main lobby. Her eyes were red with anger as she made her way up the stairs and towards the torture room. A scream could be heard from the room, its source turning out to be a man who held the obvious features of a vampire. What was peculiar, however, was that he was garbed in clothes that identified him as a member of the Dark Brotherhood._

_Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard, drove an iron fire once more into the vampire's shoulder. As vampires are weak to fire and sunlight, the man screamed once more, before Isran removed the tool and placed it back to its usual spot next to the fireplace. Once done, the Redguard spoke. "You know, I can do this all day. The way I see it, you have only two options. Either you die quickly and painlessly, or we continue our little thing. And trust me, I know enough about vampiric anatomy to keep you alive for weeks."_

_Before the vampire could respond, his face was hit by Serana's fist, surprising both him and Isran. Not waiting for their reply, she yelled at the assassin. "What do you plan on doing with Utaha? Speak now or you will soon know the true meaning of pain!"_

_Isran raised an eyebrow at her sudden entrance, before speaking. "That's basically what I said. There's no need to get so feisty, though. I found out what he's up to." He then left the Dark Brotherhood member in his shackles before walking ahead, with a confused Serana following him._

_"Your friends told me that you were still working on getting information from him." She spoke, to which the man nodded. "Yes, there are still many things I do not know yet about him. I tried to find out about their headquarters' location, their numbers, how many of them were vampires… things like that. However, he didn't say anything of the sort, apart from screaming for the past few days, which is commendable, really. What he did say, though, was that he had received a contract with Utaha's name on it, though I figure you knew as much judging by your reaction back there. " At her nod, Isran continued. "Aparently, he was the only one to receive it, though with the Dark Brotherhood, one can never be too sure."_

_The Daughter of Coldharbor frowned at the information, before Isran spoke once more. "We can say for certain, though, that he is still alive. A letter arrived to us a few hours ago, saying that he wants us to meet in Whiterun in a few days' time. I'm sending you with a few of my men to meet him, seeing as you know him best."_

_Serana's words of thanks clearly showed that her doubts were not hampered by this new piece of information. Noticing this, the Dawnguard leader spoke in a harsh tone. "He's going to be alright, vampire. If he managed to bring the Dawnguard back together, I doubt he'll get killed by a bunch of back-stabbers. Now stop grieving for nothing and gather the men you want to accompany for this mission."_

* * *

And she did precisely as she was told to. All that she needed to do now was to find Utaha and to stick to him like glue; if the rumors regarding the newfound strength of the Dark Brotherhood were true, they had to be careful. Knowing him, he should have been around Breezehome at that time of-

Serana stopped dead in her tracks. A woman, garbed in a black outfit that eerily reminded her of the Dark Brotherhood, was using a key to open the door to Breezehome. Acting fast, Serana dashed towards her, before knocking her down. Not wasting any time, the vampire took advantage of her opponent's attempt of regaining her footing by grabbing her by the back of her clothes and then used her momentum to push her to the door. The Daugther of Coldharbor then removed her dagger from her belt and placed it next to the woman's throat.

"Speak quickly. Who do you work for?" she said, before noticing the peculiar characteristics of her target. While most definitely a human, she did not seem to be from any of its sub-races; her skin was too light to be a Redguard, her intriguing eyelid shape excluded her as a Breton or Imperial, while her height was too short to be a Nord.

To her credit, the woman did not seem frightened, which suggested that she had experienced this sort of situation before. If anything, the only emotion she betrayed was that of confusion. "I do not work for anyone. Why did you wish to attack me?"

"I saw you try to trespass into my friend's home. You were trying to assassinate him, didn't you?" Serana spoke, her blood red eyes only serving to make her glare colder. Before she could respond, however, a voice could be heard from her left.

"Serana! What in Oblivion are you doing?" Utaha spoke as he joined the two women. "Let her go."

Now it was the vampire's turn to be confused. "But, she tried to get in Breezehome!"

"I gave her the keys. Please trust me, she's a friend." The Dragonborn spoke with certainty, leaving her in doubt. A few moments later, she placed her dagger back in its belt before cautiously stepping away from Shao Jun.

"Very well. Though I hope you don't expect me to trust you too soon. Not with what's been happening recently."

"What do you mean? Did something happen while I was away?"

"The Dark Brotherhood is targeting you, Utaha. Are you sure she's trustworthy?" As Serana spoke, Jun felt confused by the name. If what she had gathered about them, they were supposed to be some sort of assassin group. Were they connected to her own Brotherhood? "I am sorry to ask, but what is this 'Dark' Brotherhood you speak of?"

Utaha sighed. "I apologize, I did not wish for you to know of such things so soon, given that you have barely even gotten your bearings straight." He then turned towards Serana. "We shall speak of these things during the meeting, where prying eyes may not notice us. For now, I suggest that we all get some rest. Jun is most likely still tired, and you, my dear friend, must have grown weary during your travel. Please, come in." With that, the Argonian led the two into his home.

* * *

After the exchange, Jun promptly left the two alone in order to get some rest. In the meantime, Utaha had relit the fire that was located in the middle of the main room. As he finished and began to turn in order to face Serana, he noticed that the woman was calmly walking towards him, which made him slightly nervous.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He never received an answer, as a hand promptly slapped him across his scaly cheek.

"Do you have no sense of security? What were you thinking, inviting her into your home as if you knew her all along?"

Clearly, something was indeed wrong. Utaha raised an eyebrow in mild amusement before placing a hand on his cheek. If anything, Serana did not lose any bit of strength since last they met.

"That would've applied, had she not literally fallen through the skies." At that, Serana had lost some of her anger. "W-What do you mean, 'fallen'?"

"I mean precisely that. I was returning from another Dwarven facility when a flash of light illuminated ahead. Through it she fell, completely unconscious. Considering her thin attire, she would've most likely frozen to death had I not acted." He then crossed his arms and smirked. "However ingenious the Dark Brotherhood is, I somehow doubt they had something to do with this."

With this new information, Serana was no longer as determined to argue with him. However, that did not mean that she did not have anything else to say. "Regardless, what if she was actually from the Dark Brotherhood? Would you have let her join you in your travels without a care in the world? That's how backstabbing happens, you know…"

"True, but that is not the case. As you well know, I have a usually good sense of right and wrong."

"That's beside the point! You can't trust your safety in the hands of strangers! You need people you can rely on, people with which you fought and bled together!"

"Oh come on, I'm not a hatchling, you know. I didn't get so far as to defeat Alduin without gaining a decent amount of skill. I don't understand why you're so worried, and even less what you mean by-" And then, it all made sense. The Argonian smirked and chuckled for a bit, before continuing. "Oh, I see. You're not really as bothered by her as you want to let on, you're just angry at me for not inviting you to join me in my search for Aetherium."

Serana's eyes widened as she realized that she was caught, her expression changing from one of anger to one of embarrassment. She looked a little to the side before speaking again. "W-Well, you did leave me alone in Dawnguard for three months. You can't expect me to just ignore that."

The Argonian sighed softly before speaking in an apologetic tone. "You know, it's not that I didn't want you to come with me, but Isran had to understand that you weren't a threat, or else he would have eventually sent people to kill you."

Serana scoffed at his remark, despite being obviously less moody. "Now look who's treating the other as a baby." She then spoke in a serious tone, while her eyes spoke volumes of her determination. "Well, now that I managed to convince him, can we finally return to the good old days?"

Utaha smiled before getting closer to her. Taking the vampire by surprise, the Dragonborn embraced her into a gentle hug, which she responded to after recovering from the surprise. They stood like this for a bit, during which the Argonian spoke. "Of course we can. After all, I missed all those remarks you make regarding the weather."

Serana chuckled, before the two ended their embrace. "Well, I've yet to find the weather that suits me. Perhaps we'll have more luck if we find it together, right?"

Utaha nodded with a smile. "I'm sure we will." before lightly bumping her shoulder with his fist. "Come on, you should get some rest, being a vampire doesn't mean you shouldn't relax."

After a bit more coaxing, Serana finally agreed and took refuge in the second bedroom, leaving Utaha alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's all for now. I thought I'd get to write about the meeting as well, but I decided to leave it for next chapter since this one is so long.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone, and I'll see you all next time! :D**


End file.
